superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Blue's Clues: Blue's First Holiday Credits (2003)
Created by Traci Paige Johnson Todd Kessler Angela C. Santomero Written by Adam Peltzman Based on the Story by Angela C. Santomero Directed by Koyalee Chanda Starring Donovan Patton Featuring William Ulrich as "Young Steve" and Ethan Tweomey Perello as "Baby Joe" And Special Guest Steve Burns Executive Producers Todd Kessler Angela C. Santomero Executive Producer & Design Director Traci Paige Johnson Executive Producer Jennifer Twomey Perello Director, Research & Development/R & D Producer Dr. Alice Wilder Supervising Producer Wendy Harris Supervising Director of Animation/Animation Producer Dave Palmer Line Producer Marcy Pritchard Shablak Associate Producer Carmen Limburg Koger Head Writer Adam Peltzman Story Development Manager Jessica Lissy Senior Writer Jessica Lissy Junior Writers Jeff Borkin Sascha Paladino Scripting Department Assistant Sascha Paladino Research & Development Managers Karen D. Leavitt Alison Sherman Research & Development Analysts Denine Benedetto Debra Bernstein Research Illustrator Justin Boviero Storyboard Artist Scott Cooper Episode Manager Amy DoBattista Assistant Episode Coordinator Amy Guttell Production Manager Mason Rather Production Coordinator Sarah Landy Jr. Production Coordinator Jocelyn Sabo Editor/Edit Department Manager David Bouffard Assistant Editors Yehuda Brandriss Frank Mitchell Senior Art Director Ian Chernichaw Art Director Astrid Riemer Models & Designs Lalena Fisher Prop Maker Christina Aprea Digital Design Director Soo Kyung Kim Senior Digital Designer Patricia Thornley Lead Digital Designer Khalinda Katz Lockheed Digital Design & Layout Michelle Kratchman Adam Stockett Michael Zodorozny Additional Digital Design V.J. Comando Alexandria Fogarty Veronica Jones Michael Lapinski Kelly O'Brien Animation Director David B. Levy Senior Animators Keelmy Carlo Dayna Gonzalez Animators Dan Coonley Tom Keegan Danielle Keenan H. Stephen Mead Eric Patrick Mike Sanchez Trevor WoolLey Assistant Animator Phil McNagney Additional Animation Chrissy Ghiloni Ultimatte Kitty Charde Archivist John Terhorst, C.A. Post Production Department Assistant Hilda Karadsheh Technical Consultant Bob Charde Voice Overs Director Koyalee Chanda Voice Over Producer Claire Curley Video Letter Director Koyalee Chanda Video Letter Segment Producers Claire Curley Chloe O'Connor Voiceover & Video Letter Casting by Amy Steinberg Video Letter Art Directors Christina Aprea Astrid Reimer Video Letter Art Assistant Aaron Terry for Cataland Films Studio Crew Director of Photography Jeff Wilson Gaffer Carter Prue Assistant Director Jeremy Hopwood Key Grip John Theisen Sound Mixer Irin Strauss Grips Steve O'Neill Patrick Heffernan Video Engineer Tim Cereste Make-Up Jennifer Barnaby Costume Designer Christopher Del Coro Music & Talent Coordinator Katie McWane Amy Guttell Set Production Assistant Bill Mykalcio Runner Production Assistant RMike Silverman Director of Technical Operations, NDAS Boris Beaubien Technical Coordinator, NDAS Tom Smith Technical Assistant, NDAS Abby Scott Executive Assistants Catherine Alcoran Jason Caparaz Jeff Chapp Julie Epstein Lauren Fay Noelle Romano Amy Steinberg Character Voices Blue Traci Paige Johnson Side Table Drawer LaNaé Allen Tickety Tock Kelly Nigh Mr. Salt Nick Balaban Paprika Corrinne Hoffman Pail Julia Wetherell Mrs. Pepper Spencer Kayden Mailbox Seth O'Hickory Slippery Patrick Van Wagenen Shovel Joanthan Press Joe's Friends Elizabeth Anderson Madison Campbell Mona Eliefifi Marian Eliefifi Mehdi Eliefifi Hassan Eliefifi Justin Fiszer Timothy Hampton Leo Hochauser Emma Jacobson-Sive Yakira Kellman Maxwell Klausner] Jalaal Mohammedi Omar Mohammedi Rona Mohammedi Saarah Mohammedi Arriella Richardson Adam Wolf Zoey Aliah Woody James C. Zaino Olivia ZainO Music & Sound Design Nick Balaban & Michael Rubin Produced at Murmur Music Inc. Associate Composer J. Walter Hawkes SFX Editor, Music & Post Mixer Peter Robbins Production Coordinator for Murmur Music Kirsten Brooks Nickelodeon Casting Melissa Chusid Executive in Charge of Production, Nick Jr. Janice Burgess Nick Jr. Productions Category:Christmas Category:End Credits Category:Paramount Home Entertainment Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nick Jr. Productions Category:Nickelodeon